muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Andrew What do you think about making Andrew an admin? He's really been stepping up and taking care of the wiki in a lot of ways. At this point, he probably cleans up vandalism more than you or I do, and he's been really involved in setting up new categories. He's also excellent at setting up talk pages and keeping communication going. I could easily see him as an admin. -- Danny Toughpigs 12:03, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Trogga FYI: There's an interesting discussion going on at Trogga's talk page, about what's an admin responsibility and what isn't. You don't have to do anything about it -- I just wanted to point it out. -- Danny Toughpigs 18:20, 3 February 2006 (UTC) PWS Guillermo posted a vandalism message on PWS' talk page last night. I don't think PWS is necessarily a vandal, per se, but G's right that he's violating some community norms. I posted about responding to talk page messages, which I'm starting to think is essential. I'm thinking about writing up a policy page about it. I don't want to make people think that they have to respond to every single thing that anybody says to them, but definitely if somebody is expressing concern or irritation, then people ought to feel obliged to say something. Not getting a response feels like the person is ignoring you, which just makes people angry. It feels like a violation of the spirit of collaboration. What do you think? Should I do a policy for that? If so, what do you think I should say? -- Danny Toughpigs 18:49, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that's a really important thing. PWS is not the only offender. I guess just like with all our other policies, the trick is to be firm without being assholes about it. Maybe we could define an urgency system that flags the user as to how important it is that they reply. Like when you send an email with an urgent flag, or with a reply-request. Yeah, a reply-request is a really good idea. To help stress that it's an important part of keeping sanity in the community. -- Scarecroe 19:32, 1 February 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's a good thought. Definitely if somebody posts a question, then you should answer it. Warnings need to be answered. I'm thinking about posting a "Community Guidelines" page with this kind of stuff, and then creating a warning template that says, "You're violating the Community Guidelines," with a link to that page. ::I'm also thinking about another system for dealing with back and forth stuff, but I can't think of a good name for it. ::If you're going back and forth with someone on a page -- if something is changed, and then changed back, and then back again -- then there should be a guideline that you have to discuss it. Once you hit three changes, then it stops being something that you fight about on the page, and it starts being something that you have to discuss. Other people are also allowed to join in that discussion. If it's of general interest, it could move to the Community portal -- and eventually to a vote, if necessary. ::So here's how it could work: We create a template for it, like a talk box but more urgent. When there's three reverts, you can post that box, and then post about the disagreement on the talk page. Once that discussion has begun, then the other person has to participate. If the other person doesn't respond, and just goes and changes it back, then they're violating a community guideline, and they get hit with a warning. ::That's a system that could work, but we need a catchy name for it. You need to be able to say the phrase, and then everybody knows that's what it means. What do you think? -- Danny Toughpigs 20:02, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :::Loop Edits. Which is better than Volley Edits which I originally came up with. -- Scarecroe 20:13, 1 February 2006 (UTC) ::::No, I mean a name for the process. Like mediation, but something that sounds less conflict-oriented. Argh. I need to think about it. I might just go and post on Current events about it, but I'll try to think of a name first. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:06, 1 February 2006 (UTC) ::::Maybe a time out? As in, I call a time out on this page. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:11, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Sure, then we can put the offender in the corner with a dunce cap. And beat his knuckles with a ruler on second offense. I like this idea. -- Scarecroe 22:37, 1 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::Y'know what? I think we ought to change the picture on the talk box. And by we, obviously I mean you. I think the stop sign should be used for warning-type stuff -- the vandal template, and the new time out template. So we should have a different picture, in a different color, for the normal talk box. That way, there'll be a clear distinction between a talk box and a time out box. ::::::In other news, check out PWS' talk page. I gave him a three-day suspension, which I'm sure he's just itching to turn into a 3-day suspension. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:57, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::That's a good idea. I just changed it. -- Scarecroe 03:31, 2 February 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, that's awesome! I love the new one. That's way more appropriate for the talk box anyway. Yay, yay. -- Danny Toughpigs 03:46, 2 February 2006 (UTC) Yip, it's Julian :) Hey Scott, How are ya doin? I hope that I'm figuring this whole Wiki thing out correctly -- or should I have replied to (/"edited") your comment you left on my discussion page? Let me know if I'm doing alright here! I had to get my mind off of that huge chunk of homework that's hanging over my head, so I decided to jump right in and see what y'all put together so far. And I'm impressed. Mucho! Anyway -- hope I can contribute every once in a while. -- Julian GonzosNoze 21:59, 31 January 2006 (UTC) PS: Dangit! I guess I still have to edit this a few times until it shows my name correctly... :D Redirects to category pages Hey babe: For whatever reason, a redirect page to a category listing doesn't work. I tried it a while ago. It'll take you to the category page, but the articles are hidden. Check out the redirect you made for Sesame Street Books; it doesn't work. I don't know if that's worth asking anybody about or not. -- Danny Toughpigs 17:09, 30 January 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I was trying to figure out what to do about that. There are a few others like that. Then I forgot about it. -- Scarecroe 17:14, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Blocking IP address As you can see on the Watch page, I've blocked the same kid 8 times in the last three days. He keeps coming back as slight variations on the IP address -- I'm not sure how that works, if it's something that he does or just something that varies on its own. They've all been 207.200.116.xxx. He's obviously not taking the hint, and I'd like to be able to block all of it, without worrying about him popping up again with a slightly different IP. Do you know if there's anything we can do? How does that work, anyway? -- Danny Toughpigs 23:23, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :It all depends on how the wiki software works. In theory, we should be able to block 207.200.116.* for 1,000 hours. But it needs to be in a format that the wiki understands. This might be a question for the mailing list. -- Scarecroe 23:45, 28 January 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I tried putting in User:207.200.116.*, but it said that's not a real user name. Why does it keep coming up as different variations? I thought one computer = one IP address. Is he using different computers? -- Danny Toughpigs 23:52, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :::He/She might know how to disconnect their cable/DSL modem from their ISP's server, thus getting them a new IP each time. But it will almost always be in the same block. -- Scarecroe 23:55, 28 January 2006 (UTC) ::::He just popped up again, for #9. It's baffling. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:55, 29 January 2006 (UTC) Sesame Street Uncorked You probably saw this on Recent Changes already... The anon. user that I told you about last night posted more nonsense on Episode 2980, similar to his post on Episode 3980. I posted a warning message on his talk page -- User talk:68.40.190.58. His other post was redundant info on Episode 211: Dom DeLuise. We ought to keep an eye out for more. -- Danny Toughpigs 14:47, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Archive:User talk:Scarecroe